Do full moons effect vampires?
by Ruler of the arts
Summary: Yuki finds herself thinking about her past again and finds herself outside in the freezing winter temps. Zero sees her outside and goes out to get her. But what happens during Yuki's innocent seach for heat and her conversation with Zero?
1. Chapter 1

**This scenes takes place in the Chapters where Yuki is trying to remember her past. I do not own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

><p>It never used to bother me that I didn't have a past. So why does it now? I rolled over in my bed sure to have another sleepless night. Winter break had begun a few days ago so Zero and I stayed in the Headmasters part of the Academy. During nights like this the only real comfort I get comes from the moon. I don't know why but it's absolutely beautiful to me. The moon was full on this particular night. I hear that it makes people do strange things sometimes. Staring at it now I wondered. <em>Does a full moon have any effect on vampires…?<em>

I got lost in my thoughts about my past…about Kaname…about my life so far and…about Zero. Zero…His depression is becoming contagious to me…I wish he would be more positive. Especially about himself…and our relationship…Thinking of him made my spirits drop lower than they already were.

A white flak drifted from the sky and twinkled pasted my window. Snow…the first of the year. I sat up and pressed my hands and face to the window and watched it fall to the ground. I love snow. Once again I don't know why, but it has a way of soothing me. I got on my knees and continued to stare as more flaks came down.

All of my winter clothes were in the wash so tonight I wore a soft pink night gown with no sleeves that barely came down to my knees. A shiver ran up my body. I pulled one of my blankets over my shoulders. The flaks were dancing at a good pace when I completely lost myself to my thoughts. I don't know how it happened but suddenly I was outside. The concrete was so cold it stung my feet. The grass was the same. Hard and pricking at my feet as I walked out into the middle of the yard.

I looked up at the sky. The dark clouds and the swirling snow. I didn't want to go in even though I was freezing. But after a moment it didn't feel the cold anymore.

"-ki…Yuki…Hey." A strong hand landed on my shoulder snapping me back to reality. I looked up. Zero was next to me. He brushed at the top of my head, "Yuki, you're covered in snow. How long have you been standing out here?"

I looked down at myself. The snowfall had covered my head and shoulders in a layer of snow. The ground, which was once grass was now draped with a blanket of snow that licked at my ankles. I suddenly realized that my whole body was numb. I didn't even have a blanket around my shoulders.

"Yuki look at me." He turned me towards him, "Your lips are blue," His warm hand touched the side of my face, "You're like ice. Come on you have to get inside"

He grabbed my hand. I could barley feel it. My fingers refused to curl around his hand. How long was I outside? It only felt like a few minutes. Not even. My legs could barely move as Zero pulled me into him, wrapping his coat around me.

We walked inside and Zero sat me on the couch, covered me with two more blankets, and started a fire.

"I'll make some hot chocolate." He said turning to walk away

I didn't was anything to drink. I looked up and opened my mouth to talk, "…Z-Z-Zer-Zer-r-o"

I barely got the word out and didn't even try to finish my sentence. He turned to me. I looked at the ground and tried to get my teeth to stop chattering. He sat next to me on the couch and pulled me onto his lap wrapping his arms around me. I could feel the warmth of his body through the blankets.

I rested my head on his shoulder and nuzzled into his neck. _Warm…so warm…_

After a moment of silence and my teeth stopped chattering, Zero asked, "What were you doing out there?"

That's a good question…I sighed, "…I don't know…"

"You've been acting weird lately. Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" I wasn't sure if that was true or not but I don't want him to worry about me.  
>"Yuki…" He sensed my how unsure I was of that.<p>

I let out a sigh and thought over my answer, "I've…just been thinking a lot lately…"

"What about?"

"…My past…Kaname…school…" I took a little longer to say the last one, "…you…"

He pulled me away a little so he could look at me, "Me? What about me?"

The soft glow from the fire place made his skin glow. Light flicked off him outlining every curve of his face. It was…angelic…"Well-um-I…" I looked down and gathered my thoughts, "I've been worried about you lately…You seem…less ok then usual…and…"

"…and…?"

My hands dropped out from under the blankets and clung gently to one of his, "…And I don't want anything to happen to you. I just…want you to be happy every once and a while…"

He didn't answer. He looked down at our hands. The silence over took us again. He broke it with a hushed tone, "Your hands are still cold…"

I didn't answer and ran my thumbs over his strong hand. He shifted in his seat and suddenly we were lying down. I was partially on top of him, caught between the couch cushion and his warm body. Some of the blankets fell open and strangely…this position was warmer and more comfortable than the last. He sighed rubbing my shoulder with the hand around me, "I'm tired…"

I was quiet. I could feel a blush crawling over my face.

"Zero…?" I asked after a moment.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"Be honest with me…are you lonely…?"

"Mm…Why?"

"I'm just asking."

"…Yeah…Sometimes…"

It kinda hurt to hear him say that. I sighed, "Are you lonely…most of the time?"

"Yes…"

"Between one and ten how bad is it…?" I asked not expecting an answer.

He let out a sigh, "…Nine…Ten-ish…"

"…Ten-ish..?"

"Mhmm…"

My heart sank. That's bad. He said it so casually…like it didn't matter if he was sad. I bit my lip. I don't want him to be alone. I would stay near him every second of the day if it would make those feelings go away. He rested his head on mine, "When did we start talking about me?"

"I don't know."

We didn't say anymore. He nuzzled his check against my head. Then he didn't move. His breathing became deep and slow.

"…Zero?"

"Mm…"

"Do you feel lonely now?"

He didn't answer me. I pulled away and looked up at him. His eyes were closed his face soft. He was asleep. I smiled. He looked like a child like this. So calm and serine…staring at him just made me think about him more. All the things he's done for me. All the fun things we have done. And then I realized…he was never happy through any of it. He never thought those 'fun times' were fun.

I want to see him smile. A real smile. I pulled myself up and lightly kissed his cheek. A low rumble came from his chest. He's just barely asleep. I hope he doesn't realize what I just did.

My eyes ran over his face. The light from the fire danced across his face and the soft lighting of the kitchen light he left on made his glow. My eyes lingered on his lips.

_I wonder what he would look like if he smiled…_

My thumb traced his cheek bone.

_Smile for me Zero…_

My hand fell to his chest. I pulled closer to him.

_Just once…_

My lips inched closer to his.

_I would like to see you happy…_

My eyes lulled closed.

_Smile for me…_

I gently pressed my lips to his.

_Smile…_

His lips moved on mine. I jumped at the response I wasn't expecting and my eyes flew open. I woke him from the sleep he was barley drifting into. I tried to pull away but before I could his hand slid up my neck holding me there. He _was_ kissing me back. I didn't imagine it. What the hell!

I didn't let the question linger. I realized that I had wanted to do this for a long time. I closed my eyes again. We were kissing, more than that, and I liked it…My mind went blank.

His lips were warm and damp. My heart thumped hard against my chest and I knew he could feel it. His lips parted on mine and his tongue licked my lips in a way of asking if it was okay to come in. I parted my lips and let him in. When our tongues touched, my body tingled with warmth seeping into places I never thought about. He kissed me hard and fast over and over.

A low moan escaped from Zero's throat. His hand ran down my back and met the other at the small of my back, pressing me against his body. I returned the moan. My face grew hot and my hands shakily gripped onto his shirt. He pulled his tongue back and his kisses turned into one slow, wet, lingering one.

We pulled away at the same time. Our lips broke leaving both of us gasping for air. I kept my eyes closed for a moment. When the opened they met with his beautiful lavender ones. He had never looked so gorgeous to me before.

I could speak. No matter how much I wanted to say something amazing…I couldn't. And not just because I couldn't think of anything, but my lips were tingling like crazy. He must have felt the same because he didn't say anything either. I slowly pulled away more.

He pulled one of his hands off my back. I set my head back on his shoulder. Oddly I didn't feel awkward. I was…happy. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"-ki…Yuki sweetie…"

I opened my eyes. The room was bright. I groaned and looked up at the headmaster standing over me.

"Morning…" I smiled.

He looked very shocked and confused, "Yuki what's going on? Why are you out here?"

"Hm?" I looked up at Zero, who was sound asleep and still cuddling me. I gasped remembering last night, "Oh crap!" I whisper shouted

"How long have you two been out here? Why is Zero cuddling you?"

I waved franticly at him, "Go away!"

"What?"

"I'll explain later but I gotta wake him up and I'm not doing it while you're standing there! He'll kill you if you say anything!"

"Yuki-"

" You didn't see anything!"

He sighed and went back to his room. After a moment I poked Zero in the chest, "Zero…Zero wake up."

"Mm…" He didn't wake. I poked him harder.

"Zero!"

"Mm. What?" He rubbed his eyes but never opened them.

"We gotta wake up."

"…Five more minutes…" He put his hands back around me.

"No. What if the Headmaster comes out? What is he going to think?"

His eyes flew open and he sat up, bringing me with him, "I'm up. Let's go."

He walked me back to my room and that was it. We never talked about last night. Whenever I think about it, my thoughts return to the moon. And I still wonder…_Does a full moon have any effect on vampires?_

* * *

><p><strong>Should I write another chapter where Yuki gets Zero to talk about the kiss or just leave it at that? Leave your answer in your reveiws.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it me again and welcome to the next chapter of Yuki and Zero's quest for love! ...how cheesy was that? I really wanna hit myself for that. Well here it is. *SOILER ALERT!* I actualy put Kaname (EW!) in this story so please tell me how i did with portraying his character.**

* * *

><p>On patrol again. Winter break just ended but there are still traces of snow on the ground. I wrapped my arms around myself as an icy breeze pushed passed my cloths and forces my hair in front of my face. The cold made me think of Zero. Where is he? What is he doing now?<p>

Once again the kiss ran through my mind. I've been thinking about it a lot lately. I'd kissed a man. I kissed him long and good. And it seems like he doesn't even care. If he wanted to talk about it he would have mentioned something by now. Sometimes I wonder if it even happened. Maybe it was a dream.

No. It couldn't have been. It was all too real. It definitely happened. Why hasn't he said anything? What if it was the moon making us feel those feelings? Or a heat of the moment sort of thing? Is he waiting for me to bring it up? What if we are both thinking the same thing? Is it even worth mentioning? All these questions are giving me a head ace. I ran a hand through my hair and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Yuki?"

I whipped around to see Kaname standing a few feet away. I threw on a smile, "Oh Kaname. You scared me."

"My apologies," He took a few steps closer, "Are you alright? You look distracted."

I set my hands on the edge of the balcony behind me trying to look casual, "I'm fine."

"You don't look it." He ran his fingers down a strand of my hair, "What were you thinking about…just now?"

I could feel a blush coming on as I looked up to his dark red eyes, "N-nothing really. Just stupid stuff, school and my duties, stuff like that.

He didn't look convinced. Of course he can tell I'm lying. He always knows. It's getting frustrating. I look away from his gaze.

"Kaname…Do you know anything about full moons…?"

"Some. Why?"

"What effect do they have on vampires?" I looked up at him hoping he would answer with no questions.

"None. The moon really has no effect on anything related on someone actions. Even a vampire's…Why the sudden curiosity?"

I didn't answer. What was I suppose to tell him? I can't tell him the truth. I pulled away from him. Now talk to Zero isn't a want or a need, it's a requirement. And it needs to be done…tonight!

"I'm sorry Kaname I have to check something." I ran off before he could say anything.

_Zero where are you! I need to find you! _

He wasn't anywhere. Not in the stables or anywhere around the school. What a night to vanish, Zero… Leaning against a wall in the mathematics wing, I let out a sigh of defeat. I should have known I wouldn't find him. Might as well got take a shower.

I walked down the hall in the headmaster's quarters and found my way to the bath. Opening the door I looked down at Zero sitting on the floor. He was dripping wet in nothing but sweat pants. Of course, why didn't I think to look here before?

"Oh sorry…" I sighed

He looked up at me but didn't answer. Great, he's in one of _those_ moods… I let out a sigh and walked in.

"I couldn't find you during patrol tonight…" still no answer. I turned away from him, watching his expression in the mirror. I untied the red ribbon on the chest on my uniform and started taking off my black jacket, "Were you here the whole time…?"

He glanced up at me. I continued, "I'm not bugging you about being a guardian and all that. I just needed to talk to you and I couldn't find you."

I pulled off my jacket-leaving on my white, button up dress shirt on. Then he spoke, "Well here I am. What do you want?"

Ouch. That was cold. I looked back at him. His eyes locked my gaze. I walked over and knelt beside him.

"…Zero, we kissed…"

His eyes widened and he sat up straight now paying attention. I continued when he didn't answer, "…We haven't…talked about anything and I…You don't seem like you care…"

I folded my hands in my lap. His lips curled up in a little smile as a soft chuckle escaped his throat.

_He's…laughing…? Why?_

"To tell you the truth," He began, "…I thought it was a dream."

My face fell. I just stared at him. Well I can understand why he would think that. He fell asleep before I kissed him. After thinking about it, I found myself starting to smile, "A…a dream?"

"Yeah." His smile faded slowly followed by mine. Ice is broken…sort of.

Zero asked, "What do you expect to talk about?"

I swallowed hard and broke away from his gaze, "Well…I thought of a lot of questions…?"

"Like what?"

"Uh…" I played with my fingers, "…W-What are we going to do now…Was it a onetime thing…did it mean anything?" I felt my face flush, "Are we a…couple now? Was it just the moon-"

"The Moon? What does that have to do with anything?"

Damn! That one wasn't supposed to come out! I knew he wasn't going to be happy. He's gonna think I'm crazy or something. Still I found myself babbling.

"Well-Uh-I heard that the full moon can make people act weird sometimes. And for some reason that crosses my mind every time I thought about the kiss. But then Kaname told me that the moon has little effect on the earth."

Damn I said Kaname. Now what is he going to think? I glanced up at him. He was glaring at me.

He asked crudely, "You told Kuran?"

I shook my hands at him, "Uh. No! No! I just-uh-asked him about the moon that's all! I-I didn't tell him anything!"

"You think we kissed because of the moon?"

"N-no I-"

"You kissed me first, Yuki. So you think you kissed me because the full moon made you?"

"Well-"

"I kissed you back because of some superstition?"

"I didn't-"

"Didn't what…? Mean it that way? Think about how that sounds? Cause that's definitely what it sounds like to me."

_Oh my god he's right. And I didn't even think of that. I'm such an idiot_.

I took a minute to answer, dropping my hands back in my lap, "…I'm sorry Zero. Forget I said that. It was just one of my stupid thoughts that come to me when I'm confused," I scooted closer to him, "Aren't you wondering about anything? Don't you have any questions?"

He stared at me and didn't answer. I threw on a nervous little smile, "I'm over thinking it aren't I…Never mind. Forget I said any-"

He stood and started for the door. I jumped up, "Zero wait. I'm sor-"

In one slick motion he whipped around, grabbed my forearms, and slammed my back against the wall. My head dropped as I hit the wall with an 'oof.'

I pulled up my head to looking him in the eye. My eyes scanned over his long, lean body before meeting with his stardust eyes. What's he thinking? His eyes definitely weren't going to tell me. They kept their icy composure, but something about his face was softer than usual. I could feel a blush building under my cheeks. Thoughts ran rapidly through my mind as he remained like that for a moment. _Is he going to:_

_Bite?_

_Kiss?_

_Yell?_

_Walk away?_

_Say something sexy?_

Finally I just said, "Do it…" not sure what to expect. His lips almost immediately met with mine. I swear my heart stopped. I couldn't do anything but let him kiss me. Zero's lips were warm and damp. His grip softened on my arms as his lips moved on mine. Gentle, sweet, soft, perfect. My hands creeped up his bare chest. He slipped his tongue through the small space in my lips, with no hesitation, spiking a jolt of electricity through me. He pressed harder, his kisses growing hungrier.

Zero's hands slowly traced down my forearm and rested on my hips. I was melting as our tongue fought for control. A low rumble escaped his throat making his chest vibrate in all the right places. I slid my hands up a little more and gripped his shoulders. His hands played with the hem of my shirt pulling it up. They smoothed over my skin leaving a hot trail behind them.

His pulled me closer moving one hand to my back but leaving the other where it was. I could feel my legs shaking. They were going to give out any minute as Zero's hands caressed my burning skin. It's hard to say who broke away first. We both needed air badly. The moment our lips broke apart I gasped for air letting out a noise of my own that I didn't mean to make.

I kept my eyes closed for a moment. Zero was still holding me close but I could feel him ever so slowly slipping away. I opened my dark brown eyes and met with his glowing lilac ones that no longer had a cold demeanor. Well maybe a little but not as much as they normally do. My lips were tingling and I was growing limp in his arms. He gently pulled away forcing me to lean against the wall for support.

I couldn't catch my breath. Neither of us could. Nor could we break away from each other's gaze. After a short moment of quiet Zero spoke his voice coming out a little shaken but most of his normal tone still stood.

"…It wasn't the moon…"

And with that he turned and walked out. I watched him go finding myself wanting him to come back and give it another go. It felt like such a short kiss. I let my legs give out sliding down to the floor. My breathing was still raged. I remained on the bathroom floor for about an hour. Zero had answered almost all my questions with one action.

The moon didn't make us act this way.

Zero had feelings for me.

I had feelings for Zero.

We are probably going to kiss again sometimes.

I hope we do.

* * *

><p><strong>To tell you the truth...I Hate This! I think i did horrable! Tell me what i did wrong!<strong>


End file.
